Love
by MonokuroNee
Summary: An old friend of Ciel's comes to visit, but what happens when her Demon Maid brings confusion and love to the Master and Butler? OC, Yaoi, and Fluffy Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**So... I was talking with my friend and decided to write a CielXSebastian fanfic for her. So here's chapter one :)**

**WARNING!: Yaoi and fluffy lemon in later chapters (Chapter 2 knowing me...)**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT Own Black Butler! I only own the character Jay (Which is my friend so I don't complexly own her) and my character Jess! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sebastian's POV:

"My lord?" I asked as I entered his study.

"Yes, Sebastian?" That sweet melody of a voice asked me back in a bored tone.

"Tomorrow, are you to be expecting a visit from Lady Jay?" I asked back. I don't know how this 'Lady Jay'. So I guess its better safe then sorry, right?

"Yes I am..." Ciel replied with a sigh.

"May I ask, who is she?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't snap at me. His bored moods aren't the best... He looked up at me with that big blue eye and sighed.

"Lizzy introduced me to when I was seven. We've been... 'friends'. Her father is the head of a famous bakery in America. Shes coming here because her father needs her to talk to me about something." Ciel said.

"I see. Thank you for sharing such information with a mere servant." I said as I got on one knee, put my right hand over my 'heart', and put my head down.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go make sure every things ready for her." Ciel simply said. Sounding like he was just ordering me to give him something to do, which he probably was.

"Yes, My lord." I said before getting up and doing as told.

Ciel's POV:

"My lord, it is time to get up." I heard that voice like silk the me. I groaned, but sat up yawning and stretching. I felt his crimson eyes linger on me as I do so. We went with our usual morning, when I was eating breakfast I heard the other servants talking about Demons and how their taking over the world, but we weren't paying attention to them, no, I was paying attention to eating and Sebastian was paying attention on me.

Finally it was almost noon. I got a few minuets away from my Butler, but that was only a few because there was a knock at the front doors. I walked down to the main hall and walked outside with Sebastian. When we walked out there were two girls. They both look super young, both of them no older then 20. The first young girl I remember as Jay. She had her light brown hair down with light curls at the bottom, a lovely green dress that matched her eyes, and looked know older then 14 or 15. The girl to her right kind of reminds me of Sebastian. She was in a black maid dress, white gloves, her eyes where hazel, the dress was to her knees, her black shoes had a little bit of a heal, and her lovely long brown hair went down to her ankles and some of it was pulled back by a orange bow. She looked no older then 17.

"Ciel! Oh its been SO Long!" Jay almost yelled as she gave me a hug that was tighter then when Lizzy hugged me, and thats staying something.

"J-jay I can't b-b-breath!" I tried to inform her.

"OH! Sorry!" She said as she pulled away. I looked at the girl next to her.

"May I ask who your... friend is?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"Of course! This is my maid, Jess Monochrome." Jay told me with a big smile.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, My Lord." Young maid, known as Jess said as she bowed her head. I nodded and the Sebastian and I showed them in. We talked for awhile before we sat down in the parlor room. When I looked up I could see Sebastian and... Jess staring at each other like they were about to attack one-another. I went right back to talking before the two servants excused them selves to go a prepare lunch.

Jess's POV:

When Sebastian and I got to the kitchen he slammed the door behind us, but I just kept my back to him.

"So, your going by your real name now?" I heard that silky voice ask to me.

"Yes, and I see your still going around for souls." I said simply. I could hear him chuckle slightly.

"Yes, I am. You know... Its so weird to see the most powerful Demon Princess serving a mere human." He told me. I turned around and faced him.

"First off, You and I both know I may be a Demon Princess, but I am a mix of a Demon and a Angel. And Jay is a great person! She treats me like a regular person, shes a great friend." I said, meaning every word I said. I was what they called a Demangle. Half Demon, half Angel. My kind lived on earth long before god made humans and everything, but he destroyed my kind for the new world. Only a few of us lived, but now I'm the last of my kind. Jay found my bleeding almost two years ago. She brought me in and cleaned me up, I decided that I would protect her with my life, so I became her maid.

Sebastian just smiled and we made lunch is silence. We brought it up to the younger of us. After lunch Sebastian and I went to go clean.

Jay's POV:

After Jess and Sebastian left Ciel asked me about Jess and I just smiled, and said for us to take a walk, and I would tell him about her. We went outside and walked in the garden. I could tell Ciel was shocked to hear that a Demon and a Angel could be mixed. Especially when he learned that her parents were spirits. I explained that she was the Princess of Monochrome Kingdom, and how every 1000 years a Demangel would be born from a spirit, but not anymore. I told him that him and her were a lot alike. Jess's brother died right in front of her, he was the only one who really loved her because her parents didn't like her, because she was half demon. Jess killed the person who killed her brother.

"And So... that's Jess's story." I said with a small smile. He nodded.

"I wonder if her being the most powerful Demon princess is why Sebastian was staring at her..." Ciel said.

"Hm, maybe." I replied simply.

The day passed by rather quickly, we ate dinner then Sebastian showed Jess and I to our rooms. I fell asleep rather quickly.

Sebastian's POV:

I watched Ciel fall asleep before I walked down to start to prepare for tomorrow. A few minutes passed as I was mopping the floor and then I heard her voice.

"Have room for one more?" I heard Jess ask. I turned around to see her just as she was when she got into her room.

"Your not going to sleep?" I asked, continuing to mop. I heard her sigh.

"No, not tonight." She said as she grabbed another mop, not waiting for an answer. We mopped in silence, till' we bumped into each other and slipped. I fell on top of her, in what looked like I was pinning her down. She started to sit up, when I heard a gasp. I looked up to only see what was left of a white shirt. It ran up and I heard a door slam. 'Ciel...' I thought to myself. I looked down at Jess and saw her with a smile.

"Whats so funny?!" I asked, super angry.

"You are. You think I can't tell? I think you've forgotten that my powers are fortune, time, and destiny. I can see that you love him." She said. My eyes where wide. 'Demons can't love! We are born to hate!... Right?' I asked myself and as if she read my mind, which she probably did she said:

"Demons can only love one person in their whole lives. And Ciel is yours. Your both made for each other." She told me as she got up. "I think I am going to go to bed, Night," She said with a smile. My eyes were wide.

'Love?'


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's POV:

'_I can't believe it! I just saw Sebastian on TOP of Jess! Ugh my head hurts..._' I thought as I locked my door. After that I laid down, sobbing into one of my many pillows. The picture of them like that kept replaying in my head. I couldn't stop crying. My heart was broken. What felt like a whole life time was mere minuets. I heard a soft knock on my door. I didn't answer, I already knew who it was. I heard another knock, but I kept quite.

"B-bocchan?" I heard Sebastian whisper. I just kept quite.

"Bocchan, I know you can hear me... Please let me in." Sebastian whispered again. I thought of what would happen if I let that Demon in here. After a few minutes and quickly unlocked the door and ran back to my bed, and covered myself. I heard him walk in a close the door behind him. I heard him getting closer and closer till I felt him sit next to me. He put his hand on my back. I sat myself up, letting his hand fall, but I was still facing the other way. I could feel his gaze on me, it sent shivers up my spine. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face him. His eyes widened when he saw that I have been crying.

Sebastian's POV:

My eyes where wide. I have only seen Ciel cry a few time before, but none have been for such a 'silly' and 'small' matter. Seeing my Bocchan like this though... It hit something inside me. A part of me wanted to pull Ciel in my arms and tell him its okay, and all my feelings, but the other part of me wanted me just to leave him here. I didn't really like plan B very much so, here goes plan A! I grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him into my arms, I heard him gasp in surprises.

"Bocchan, its okay. I promise nothing is going on between Jess and I. My heart belongs to someone else! My heart belongs to you!" I said as I looked at him. He looked up at me like I just stabbed him. His eyes were wide, tears streaming down his face, but in his eyes there was... Happiness?

"S-Sebastian... Are you joking?" He asked me

"No, Bocchan. I love you, Ciel." I said as I leaned over to him so our faces where only inches apart. I felt his breath hitch.

"I-I love you too..." Ciel whispered. His eyes where slightly lidded.

"Ciel..." I whispered before closing the gap between us. I heard a small gasp from Ciel, but when I slightly opened my eyes, his eyes where closed and he had a blush across his face. I closed my eyes again and held him close. He put his arms around my neck. I felt like someone was watching, but I didn't care.

Jess's POV:

I watched as the two confessed and then kissed. All I could do was smile. They didn't call me the Demon Princess of Fortune, Time, and Destiny for nothing! I closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb them and quickly walked to my room.

"Looks like my work here is done..." I said to myself as I laid down and closed my eyes.

Jay's POV:

I smiled as I heard Jess return to her room. The truth is that, I didn't come here because my dad wanted me to, I came because Jess asked me to. Jess told me that Sebastian was Ciel's one to be. Even if it was wrong, it was still to be. I agreed to come with Jess and to help her. After all, I want to make Ciel happy, and I owe Jess big time. When I first saw Sebastian, I knew that he was right for Ciel. So I can't wait till the morning!

Ciel's POV:

I was so happy. Sebastian really loved me! Before I knew it I was pinned down to my bed, with Sebastian on top of me, kissing me, and undressing both of us. All I could do was moan into Sebastian's mouth. After he undressed us, his hands roamed all around my body. He brought his mouth to one of my small pink buds and played with it, with his mouth. He brought two fingers to my mouth, and I happily took them in and sucked on them, coating them with my saliva. After a few seconds he took his fingers away and put one to my entrance. I gasped as he slowly pushed in. He started to pull in and out with his finger, soon after he added the second finger. I was gasping and moaning as he prepared me.

He pulled his fingers out and I whimpered at the loss of him inside me, But that soon changed when I felt his cock right at my entrance.

Sebastian's POV:

I slowly entered myself into Ciel, but when I finally got all the way in. I didn't move, I wanted to let Ciel get use to the feeling, but when he nodded to tell me I could move, I did. At first slow, but after a minute or two, I started to speed up. '_God! He's SO tight! He feels amazing!_' I said to myself. His moans where getting louder, and they where music to my ears. Soon we where going at a pretty good speed, and Ciel was crying out in pleasure, because I was hitting his sweet spot each time.

"S-SEBASTIAN!" He yelled out as he came over both our chests. I fallowed close behind, calling out him name. I collapsed right beside him and he snuggled into my arms, slowly falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Sebastian... I love you..." I heard him whisper.

"I love you too, Now get some sleep, Love." I whispered back. We soon fell asleep with no problem at all.

Jess's POV:

I walked down stairs only to see Ciel and Sebastian smiling at each other. I walked over to them with a smile.

"So, how did you two sleep last night?" I asked sweetly.

"Great, thank you." Ciel said happily. I looked up and met my eyes with Sebastian's. He was smiling softly and I saw him mouth 'Thank you.' to me. I just bowed my head slightly at him and look up at the sky.

Jay's POV:

When I walked down, the first thing I saw was smiles, smiles everywhere. So I just smiled along. Ciel and Sebastian seemed to be rather close today, so I looked up to Jess and mouthed a 'Thank You' and she just bowed her head slightly.

Regular POV:

They all sat as they drank tea and talked to one another. Jay decided it was time for Jess and her to head back to America, but each year at the same time they came back and visited the two loves.

**~The End~**


End file.
